The Price
by FC.com Nyh
Summary: Naruto runs away from Konoha after being wrongly convicted of the murder of patriacara Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga, he did not want to see his daughter, Hinata Hyuga together. Thirteen years pass and Naruto pops back though ...
1. Chapter 1

The period is peace in Konoha, exactly 15 years after the defeat of the Akatsuki, the village thrived eventually being cited as the most powerful shinobi villages next to the village of Sand, your greatest ally. Tsunade already about to appoint a new Hokage to the post, she is wanting to retire and pass the job to someone younger, but this would also have to be very strong and wise, the main prerequisites to become Hokage. The names most bandied about are Hyuga Neji, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno, the latter has the highest chance against its competitors by being a student of the current Hokage and have acquired immense knowledge and power making it to be the best student Tsunade had at all times, surpassing even that Shizune had such a "title." But we can not forget that the most suitable for this position would be Uzumaki Naruto, even more than the other three, but an event prevented his biggest dream.

Soon after the defeat akatsuki Konoha, Naruto hid the eight bijus the akatsuki had achieved, which in turn were arrested in amulets and only he knew where they were. Also making Sasuke defeated him repent of all crimes and be forgiven for Konoha, but would have to pay for them, accepted without question. Well so far nothing happened to prevent Naruto achieve his dream to not be the right time. But before that time comes, an incident happened that changed his fate and Konoha.

He became involved with the heir to the most powerful clan and traditional village of Konoha, Hinata Hyuga. There would have been no problem if the high dome of the clan, led by the father of Hinata, had not tried to stop the relationship. A secret plan was set up to separate them. The plan was to make Naruto be prosecuted for a felony making him to be sentenced to life imprisonment or even death, but he found, but did not prevent the plan right "somehow." The real aim of the plan was an ambush weapon when the two were together and they were attacked, then they would use powerful genjutsu to make believe that Hinata Naruto who had been attacked, but the ambush was made, but Naruto prevented plan worked, but it was a fact that made everything against him.

He protected against Hinata ninjas ambush, but ended up killing one of them, but he was not a ninja any, was Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata's father. With his death the high dome of the Hyuga clan mechou some "strings" and forged the murder that Naruto was not committed in self-defense, making him be condemned.

Naruto received the death penalty, would be executed in the public square, but he managed to escape from prison and left Konoha ninja becoming a criminal S-rank, 1 being the first on the list.

No one ever climbs News Naruto, nor where he went with who spoke nothing, absolutely nothing, as if it had been wiped off the map. Even after these thirteen, last time they had heard from him was that he had escaped from prison.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, there were no clouds and the sun shone brightly. On the hill of Hokage this a beautiful young brunette Rosy to the waist with a red dress and hitaiachi Konoha forehead. A lot going on in his head at that moment, as he watched the city reminds of the phrases she remembers every day since the day Sasuke left the village again.

Flash back on

- I will not abandon him, not after what he did for me, even the whole village is against him. Sasuke turned to Sakura speaks with "lotus Sharigan". He will not fight alone.

- Not Sasuke-kun, I do not aban ... Before finishes speaking, Sakura falls unconscious because of genjutsu Sasuke.

Flash back off

-Sasuke-Kun. Foreign Sakura leaving a tear roll from his face.

Soon also remember the blond young man who saved the village thirteen years ago, then more tears fell. Never forgave him for not being able to do anything for Naruto when it was condemned. Now the two men she loves were somewhere where she did not know and missed them. Cried several times in the corners of the hospital during their working hours.

Shortly after he returned to the world of today, wiped tears and went toward the building of the hokage. Today is a special day, today is the day that the Hokage will announce his replacement before the council. But before she arrived, find a friend who does not have to do a few months ago.

- Hello Sakura-san. Speaks a young blue-haired and pearly eyes approaching Sakura.

- Hi Hinata, how long huh? Where have you been? Question Sakura's friend.

- The Anbu was very busy lately, but thank God I'm on vacation for a month. Responds watching Hinata Sakura. Go to the building of the hokages for Ad Godaime-sama?

- Hai. Sakura answered.

A few minutes later they arrive at the auditorium of the building of the Hokage, Tsunade were there, Shizune, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai and the council of Konoha. Soon the two friends sit in the seats next to the stage of the auditorium expecting Tsunade to make the announcement.

- All people should have arrived here this. Tsunade speaks rising. I will be brief, not like rolled up. Foreign Tsunade and then giving that tossezinha Basic. My successor will be ...

She pauses for a moment to make a thriller, everyone was eager for her to speak just once.

- So Godaime-sama, who chose the lady. Gai ask impatiently.

- Haruno Sakura. Tsunade talks opening his eyes.

All stood for a while, but then started clapping. The council had already agreed with the decision of the Hokage after all, the advice was assessed she was more apt to take the job better than the other two candidates, Hyuga Neji and Shikamaru Nara.

"Thank God I was not chosen to be Hokage, is very problematic." Shikamaru thinks giving a smile in the corner of his mouth.

- Congratulations Sakura-sama. Foreign Neji Sakura greeting.

Thank you Neji-san. Returning the compliment.

All other persons present at the announcement gave kudos to Sakura. During the rest of the day Sakura, Hinata, Shizune and Tsunade preparing to announce the Rokudaime Konoha.

Far away in a land covered by ice in every corner, there was a shinobi village in the country's newly created ice. This country was at the southern end of the world. To get an idea, a group of shinobi would take almost a month of Konoha until this new village. Á village was surrounded by a large punch ice about thirty feet high. It was very common houses made of ice blocks (like the igloos of the Eskimos, but had the appearance of temples) had more wooden house and also concrete with the other villages. But construction was special in the village, was a tower that was fifty feet tall, you could see it a mile away from the village, it was a pretty big kanji that was half the size of the building which means "the price" .

At the top of the tower there was a man dressed in a kage, but that was white with ice blue details (it was like the clothing hokage that was white with orange details, only details were clear blue ice reminding) . He watched the whole village up there, he was on the roof of the building, it was very cold and windy there, not even a person bundled up could stand the cold that there was, but he seemed unfazed.

- Excuse Yorukage-sama (night shade). Speaks a man dressed in a suit of jounin approaching, clothing resembled the clothing of jounins Konoha, but the vest was ice-white and much more resembled a fur coat (describing best, was a vest with a jounin vest normal konoha, but had at the sleeves and the collar had that those who have the fur coat for cold).

- You know I do not need this formality me. Foreign Yorukage turning to the jounin that comes near him. After all you are my best and most loyal friend.

- Sorry, but I'm still not used. Speaks Jounin taking the hood revealing it was Sasuke. My team is ready for the chunin shiken Konoha will happen in two months.

- We're coming to spring and the ice will melt enough to not get more isolated then send a letter to the future Hokage of Konoha to warn that the village will send a team of the night to take the test. Speaks Yorukage.

- Future Hokage, you did not tell me that there will be a new Hokage, and much the same as it would be another woman. Sasuke Speaks. I see that you sent the spy is excellent Naruto.

- Glad you found but not my plan would fall. Foreign Yorukage taking his hat revealing be kage Naruto. Are you angry with your team, but will disguise you if they discover you would talk where I am and I can not prove that I created the village at night and I am the Kage of her.

- You should worry less about it. Sasuke Speaks getting alongside Naruto. The only people who know the identity of Yorukage Shodaime-sama is me, Shion-sama and his daughter Shiva-chan.

- Although they found that the death of Hiashi was for self defense, I do not forgive Konoha for what they did to me. Naruto speaks up with red eyes and showing them various circle within the iris of the eyes. They have to pay the price for what they did to me.

- I agree, after what you did for that village. Foreign Sasuke activating his lotus Sharigan. They should have a minimum of respect and consideration and let you live that hell. But who will be the new Hokage, you have not told me.

- Haruno Sakura. Naruto said closing his eyes.


End file.
